National Ninja News
by sasukesgirl25634
Summary: It's like the news but funnier and better because it has my friends and me and some Naruto characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok on this show it involves me my friends and some Naruto characters. My name is Mindy so you don't get confused.

**NATIONAL NINJA NEWS.**

**Characters:**

**Host: Melody Mel**

**Weather man: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Sports man: Neji Hyuga**

**Special Interview: Mindy Me**

Mel: Welcome to National Ninja News! Recently a drunk Kakashi has been spotted running around the Leaf Village nude. Guy has issued a dance contest to see if he really is the best dancer of all of the villages. Orochimaru has been spotted so keep all of your security systems- OMG! KAKASHI PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND GET OUT OF THE T.V. STATION!- on.

Tennis is the hot new sport grass ninjas are playing. Cheese puffs proven deadly.

And now to Kiba Inuzuka with the weather!

Kiba's weather watch

Kiba: Today's weather…… SUNNY SUNNY SUNNY with a high of 95F.

AND NOW TO MINDY WITH A SPECIAL REPORT!

Mindy's special reports

Special interview with Gaara.

Mindy: We're here with Gaara, but were going to have to wait about fifteen min. until he's done training.

Watching Gaara train

Mindy: Excuse me Gaara can I interview you for about 20 min.?

Gaara: Sure why not.

Mindy: Ok then first off. What is in that gourd?

Gaara: Sand and the blood of my victims.

Mindy: Ok? Why do you have that black junk around your eyes?

Gaara: I'm not aloud to sleep.

Mindy: Why not?

Gaara: If I sleep then the demon in me will come out and kill you all.

Mindy: Disturbing answer, but ok.

Cameraman zooming in and out on Gaara.

Gaara: DIE CAMERA MAN!

Gaara kills cameraman.

Mindy: Charlie? OMG I'm going to die!

Pick up camera and run to the studio.

Mindy: Back to Melody with other news bye.

Mel: Uh Mindy what's going on?

Mindy: GAARA IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Hides behind Neji

Mel: Uhhhh……………………. What OMG THERE IS BLOOD ON THE FLOOR!

Mindy: Charlie died.

Mel: Oh.

Kiba: WHY! WHY ARE CHEESE PUFFS DEADLY! WHY? **Crying**  
Mindy: Mel Control your boyfriend.

Mel: O.o Blood on floor? …. O.O

Mindy: Get a mop then!


	2. Chapter 2

**National Ninja News**

**Ch. 2**

Mel: Welcome to National Ninja News the funniest New show you'll ever see.. erm.. read… whatever!

Kiba: Mel can I have some cheese puffs?

Mel: No Kiba I told you those things can kill you.

Mindy: Mel get on with it

Mel: Oh right. Since Gaara killed our last camera man may I introduce my best friend… Ashley!

Ashley: Hi everybody!

Mel: OK back behind the camera. Now Guy held a dance contest, but was sadly beaten my none other then Iruka! Now to the sports with Neji.

Sports News with Neji Hyuga

Neji: Hello welcome to the sports part of the show. Today there is a battle between Kakashi and my sensei Guy. Whoa!

Ducks a punch

Sasuke: I'd stay back if I were you Neji.

Neji: Shut-up Sasuke. Whoa!

Jumps over a kick.

Neji: Anyway… It seems that neither of them are going to watch…whoa…where their going so back to Melody. HEY WATCH IT!

Ducks under a kunai and shurican.

Mel's part of the show.

Mel: O.o… Well anyway. Iruka went home really proud of himself for winning the dance contest. The 2nd place winner was Naruto, 3rd was Sasuke and the LOSER was Guy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: Mel have you seen Mindy anywhere?

Mel: No Sasuke I haven't…wait she's getting ready for her interview with Rock Lee.

Sasuke: Thank-you.

Walks to Mindy's dressing room.

Mindy: SASUKE YOU PERVERT GET OUT!

Lots of noise in backround

Mel: O.O… Well now to Kiba with the weather. Go to Kiba Ashley.

Ashley: Oh right.

Kiba's weather watch

Kiba: Ok Today the weather will be… Sunny with a light rain tomorrow. HOLY $!x Sasuke what happed to you!

Sasuke: Accident

Kiba:O.o Back to Mel.

Mel's part of the show

Mel: Ashley over here.

Ashley: I'm tired of this.

Mel: Shut-up… Now to Mindy with a special interview with Rock Lee. Ugh Scary.

Sees Sasuke with bruises, bumps, and scratches.

Mindy's Interviews

Interview with Rock Lee.

Mindy: What up people I am here with Rock Lee.

Lee: Hello Mindy.

Mindy: O.o Hi Lee. Now I have a few questions for you.

Lee: Ok, but I also have a question for you to Mindy.

Mindy: What Lee?

Lee: Will you be my girlfriend?

Mindy: O.O.. No Lee I'm dating Sasuke.

Lee: Oh ok.

Mindy: Anyway. Why do you dress like Guy?

Lee: Guy-sensei is the best person you will ever meet.

Mindy: O.o Ok? Umm… Why do you always ask a pretty girl to go out with you?

Lee: I'm desperate for a girlfriend.

Mindy: Well then get your eyebrows plucked, get a haircut, and change your clothes style.

Lee: Thanks for the advice Mindy I will see what I can do.

Lee goes Shopping

Mindy: O.o Awkward… Now back to Mel.

Mel's part of the show

Mel: On the floor laughing her head off.

Sasuke: Come on I don't look that bad.

Ashley: Mel we're back on.

Mel: Oh. Well that's all for today. Sasuke tell Mindy to put some cover-up on you. You look terrible.

Sasuke: Fine! I'll go get some!

Mel: O.O


	3. Chapter 3

**National Ninja News**

**Ch. 3**

Mel: Welcome to National Ninja News. Today I'm going to start you out with telling you that Neji is beaten to a pulp because of the fight between Kakashi and Guy yesterday.

Neji:On Crutches Shut-up Melody!

Mindy: Sasuke told you to be careful.

Neji: Shut-up.

Mel: Both of you shut-up! Jeez you sound like your married!

Mindy and Neji: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Mindy: I have a boyfriend.

Mel: Anyway since Neji can't cover the sports Sasuke will be covering for him. Soooo now to the sports with Sasuke.

Sports with Sasuke.

Sasuke: Why do I have to do this again?

Mindy: Because I have a surprise for you afterwards. Oh! Your on!

Sasuke: Huh? Oh! Um thanks Mel. Well today there is a fight going on between Kiba and Lee. I wonder who will win?

Mindy: Probably L… No wait that was a quick match!

Sasuke: Well it seems that Kiba won the match with an easy victory!

Kiba: YES!

Lee: I lost Guy-sensei I lost! Crying

Sasuke: Back to Melody. What was that surprise Mindy?

Mindy: You'll find out after my interview.

Mel's part of the show.

Mel: Sweet! Kiba beat Lee! Oh! Time to act like a professional. Quak! Sorry that one had a mind of it's own. Now to Kiba with the weather.

Starts to go crazy

Kiba's weather watch.

Ashley: Where is Kiba?

Mel: Huh?

Hears lot of crunching noises.

Kiba is eating cheese puffs.

Mel: Kiba! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Those can kill you!

Takes bag from Kiba and burns it.

Mel: Now get up there and tell everyone the weather for today!

Kiba: OK! OK! The weather today will be sunny with lots and lots of heat rays.

Big crash in the background.

Sasuke: Oops. Sorry Mindy.

Mindy: I told you to be careful with that Sasuke!

Lots and lots of punching in background.

Mindy: Get back here Sasuke!

Sasuke runs behind Kiba.

Kiba: Back to Mel!

Dodges Mindy going after Sasuke.

Mel's part of the show.

Mel: O.O…. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Anyway Kakashi got drunk again and- JEEZ KAKASHI GET OFF OF KIBA! Excuse for a min.

Lots of punching and kicking

Mel: There that takes care of that. Now to Mindy with a special interview with an ANBU cop. Can I kill him Mindy?

Mindy: Later Mel.

Mindy's Interviews

Mindy: Back off Mel. Ok I'm here with an ANBU cop.

ANBU: Hello.

Mindy: Ok now 1st question. Why do you guys wear masks?

ANBU: We wear masks because some people are out to get the ANBU cops.

Background: Mel: LIKE ME!

Mindy: Uh Huh. So what mission ranks do you go on?

ANBU: A-or B-rank, but mostly we're running away from Melody.

Mindy: Can I see what your face looks like?

ANBU: No.

Mel: Wahhh now how am I supposed to track you down and kill you?

Mindy: Ignoring Melody To bad.

Takes off mask.

Mindy: MELODY IT'S IBIKI!

Mel: PREPARE TO DIE IBIKI!

Ibiki: Oh s!;

Ibiki runs while Mel grabs a rocket launcher.

Mel: Well lets go see what Mindy's surprise to Sasuke was while I kill Ibiki! …YOU BETTA KEEP RUNNING IBIKI!

Sasuke's surprise.

Sasuke: Now can I know what the surprise is?

Mindy: Yes.

Sasuke: Well then?

Mindy: Here you go.

Hands Sasuke a box.

Sasuke opens the box and finds a puppy.

Sasuke: Awsome a puppy! Thanks Mindy!

Gives Mindy a Hug.

Mindy: No….pro….ble…m

Gasping for air.

Mel's part of the show.

Mel: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. How cute! Sasuke got a puppy. Uh ho Gaara's here everybody run for your life!

Gaara's on a killing streak.

Mel: Phwew! Now that that's over C-ya next time on….

Whole crew: NATIONAL NINJA NEWS!


End file.
